


Hot Mess

by EmilyRae27



Series: Emily's Venom Drabbles [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote Fluff, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Gen, Helpful Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Human Disaster Eddie Brock, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Swearing, Venom is sick of Eddie's shit, clumsy Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRae27/pseuds/EmilyRae27
Summary: Eddie is hella clumsy and Venom is sick of itPrompt:"I make mistakes, who doesn't? I'm only human" "no you're not"and"You're a mess" "The hottest mess you've ever seen"





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my venom meme page on instagram to send me prompts @eddie_is_a_monsterfucker

If Venom could shake his head he would. He slowly pulls his tentacles back into Eddie’s body, ready to help if needed. Eddie was the clumsiest host venom had ever had, saving from falling down the stairs was the 5th incident today alone. So far he had slipped in the shower, fallen over putting on his socks, burnt himself with coffee, and tripped over one of Sleepers toys. Each time Vee saved him from getting to hurt but they haven’t even left the building yet.

**“Eddie, are most humans this uncoordinated? Anne was graceful but you are like a baby giraffe.”**

Eddie snorted “What are you trying to say there Vee?”

**“What I'm trying to say is that I’ve had to save your ass 5 times today alone. You’re a mess.”**

“I may be a mess but I'm the hottest mess you’ve ever seen, plus you like my ass.”

**“I do like your ass but I don’t like saving it 70 times a day.”**

“Fine I’ll be more careful, parasite.”

**“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”**

“Don’t call be a baby giraffe.”

**“Fine. I won’t call you that even if you act like one.”**

Eddie feels venom sit and sulk right next to his spleen so he shakes his head and pulls a Hershey kiss out of his pocket

“I guess if you’re going to sulk I’ll have to eat this chocolate alone.”

Venom pops his head out of Eddie’s collar

**“I’m sorry, I won’t sulk. I make mistakes, who doesn’t? I'm only human”**

Eddie laughs and shakes his head

“No you’re not “

**“Whatever just give me chocolate”**

Eddie unwraps the Hershey kiss and holds it up to his collar where Vee snatches out of his fingers and munches on it. Once he finishes the chocolate he retreats back into Eddie’s body and curls around his heart, purring in contentment. Eddie smiles and rubs his chest where Venom sits by doing this he isn’t paying attention and almost gets hit by a car.

**“Eddie for fucks sake!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism!


End file.
